Magnetic Today
by homubot
Summary: One question still lingered in Nico's mind and refused to go away. Why? Why did she, Nico, feel a certain attraction –no, perhaps, magnetism would be a better word – towards her? [One Shot] [NicoMaki]


It was a normal day at the clubroom. A simple summer's day; in all its glory, hot and humid. There sat a certain raven haired girl, currently researching idols on the laptop, a long term interest of hers. Of course, she would have happily done this every day, if it weren't for the blazing sun and the lack of air conditioning in the room. A small drop fell from her temple as she grumbled at the ever rising temperature. She reminded herself to ask Eli for permission to install an air conditioner, seeing that some hot days were just _unbearable._

What made this afterschool evening even worse were the constant stares from that one person in the room. Occasionally, if Nico looked back with the right timing_,_ she would catch her staring, only for the younger girl to return back to her reading as a blush was faintly dyed onto her cheeks. She didn't know what Maki's problem was, but she just kept looking, and it was honestly becoming annoying for the twin tailed girl. The first year sat across from her, seemingly invested in reading the book held in either hand, while she folded the other. Nico only assumed that she wasn't actually reading and was just giving a reasonable excuse to stay in the clubroom for reasons unknown, even though Nico would gladly want to know.

The quietness of the room was only punctuated by the cries (_more like screeches_, Nico thought to herself) of the cicadas, the gentle wind that tumbled into the tree leaves and a metal fan placed on the clubroom table between the two girls. Too bad the electric fan only relieved her of the nauseating heat for a good four to six seconds. Perhaps using the club budget for more fans would be an ideal solution in preparing for another oncoming summers day similar to this.

A light shuffling was heard across from Nico, supposedly from the redhead. Nico peeked her head out of laptop screen to observe Maki, who was again –for the umpteenth time today – using her amethyst eyes to stare at Nico. Nico pouted at what she was doing, to which the younger girl hurriedly looked back to her book.

"What's your problem?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"Is there something on my face? Care to tell me why you've been staring at me a good few times?"

"I'm only looking at you because _you're _looking at _me_." Maki reasoned, ticked off.

"I'm looking because you're always staring at me!"

The clubroom returned to its temporary silence. Nico was irritated, and showed all signs of it on her face. Just _what_ was her problem? Nico continued her research, not wasting ample time on something as ridiculous as… whatever this was. She decided that looking at past popular trends in idol costumes would take her mind off of her growing irritation because of a first year that was sitting across from her.

Were these just coincidences when she saw Maki staring at her, or was she actually gazing at something else other than herself? _Maybe I'm just overthinking things_, Nico wondered to herself. A few minutes had passed, and Nico felt a familiar presence looking at her. Or was she being over-paranoid? She peeked out from the laptop to take a glimpse of the younger girl. Again, she was met with a pair of lavender eyes.

"You were definitely looking at me again!"

Maki shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she clamped her novel in between her hand.

"I'm not!"

Due to the heat of a blazing sun over their heads, the two just didn't have the strength to continue bickering, and so, ceased it.

Why was she looking her way? Nico felt as if she was hiding something behind those eyes. Even though she had barely known her for a year, she knew how Maki was like. She could see an emotion hidden in those eyes, her headstrong personality suppressing what she truly wanted to say. What was going through the head of the crimson haired girl when she gazed at her and what were her intentions?

_Gaze me to death?_

However, one question still lingered in Nico's mind and refused to go away. Why? Why did she, Nico, feel a certain attraction –no, perhaps,_ magnetism_ would be a better word – to her? Why couldn't she help but want to look back and stare into those violet orbs of hers? There was just something about her, Nico supposed, that made her want to continue looking her way. She didn't know what to think of these feelings, but she knew one thing was for certain: they were troubling.

* * *

It had been a long while since that affair happened. She hoped that it wouldn't happen anytime soon because it was just… so strange. She just didn't know how to deal with these types of things. Seeing that the muse members were always coming in and out of the clubroom, it made it a highly unlikely possibility for the two to be alone in the same room.

"…Excuse me?" Eli questioned Nico, confused.

Nico hugged her pillow, embarrassed at the question she had just asked the other two third year girls. They were now at Nozomi's home, after Nico insisted they walked to a secluded place where no one could hear them, not even the other members of the group. They listened to Nico's strange request of asking for advice, seeing that the raven haired girl was always so egotistical and stubborn.

"Okay, this is the last time I'll say it again. Lately, Maki-chan has been staring at me and I've been noticing it," Nozomi and Eli both nod slowly. "What does that mean? She's been denying it and it's so annoying, honestly…"

Eli, being the hopeless romantic she was, knitted her eyebrows as she became even more perplexed, whilst Nozomi hummed. She stopped humming when she put her index under her bottom lip, a light bulb going off in her head.  
"Maybe she likes you?"

Nico felt a warm flutter in her chest at the thought. Maki liking her? Her heart was in a quickened pace as she realized she never considered something like this. A concept so easy to understand but also yet so hard to comprehend.

"W-What? Impossible."

"Hesitating, I see," Nozomi said with a sly tone. "A pure-hearted maiden hiding her true feelings!"

"I don't understand what you mean," Nico said, putting up a confident front.

"Tell me this, Nico-chi," Nozomi began. "Have you ever had… say some strange kind of feeling when this happens? Do you _like_ it when she gives you attention?"

"T-That's something I don't want to talk about…" Nico replied back as she darted her eyes to the window.

"I'll take that as a yes for everything above."

She felt her face warming up as Nozomi had hit the nail on the head. Even if she was denying it, she wasn't surprised that Nozomi had figured out what she truly felt. "What! I-I didn't even say anything! If, and i-if I said _yes_,what would that even mean?"

"You'll find out eventually," Nozomi winked at her as a smirk graced her lips.  
"Why don't you tell me now, before I lose it?" Nico asked, avoiding any instances of showing desperateness.

As if out of no-where, the older girl pulled out her deck of tarot cards. She fluttered her eyes to a close as she put her fingers on the top of the deck, as if putting in a spiritual power into it. After a second or two, she found the violet haired girl pull out a card slowly and bring it to her face.

"Ah, I see now," Nozomi said mostly to herself. "The Empress. You'll see soon enough."

Nico deadpanned.

"I don't get you."

* * *

Another hot summer's day again, quiet and in its full simplicity. Another day with the cicadas calling, with the leaves rustling in the distance, with the barely working fan humming as it rotated left and right. Nico found herself in almost the same situation as last time, alone and with a certain ruby haired girl, albeit this time, her heart pounded loudly in her eardrums.

She recalled the conversation she had with Nozomi and Eli (although, it was mostly with Nozomi), and remembered what Nozomi had said. She continued working on her research, all for the better of the entirety of Muse. Her eyes made their way across the table, half expecting the redhead to look back, and that she did. They locked eyes, only for it to be broken by the younger girl.

_"Have you ever had… say some strange kind of feeling when this happens?"_

She blushed red, constantly denying to herself that _no,_ no she did not have a strange feeling. No, she definitely did _not_ have an attraction toward the crimson haired girl. She tried so hard to keep her feelings in line, but they just weren't obeying and continued to make her heart race.

_"Do you like it when she gives you attention?"_

Her blush grew darker at Nozomi's previous questions she had asked her at her home a while back. The extreme heat didn't help at all.  
She decided something in her mind. She was going to find out today. She was going to find out what was Maki's reason for giving her these… looks every now and then. As soon as Maki would stare at her again, she would ask.

Ten minutes had passed since she decided to do something about the recurring stares. It had been a bit too long since she had caught the first year staring again and she was beginning to get annoyed. It was unfair, Nico thought to herself. Maybe she really did enjoy Maki's attention. She couldn't believe it, but she _actually_ wanted Maki to return a gaze back at her.

Maki flipped the page of her novel. In the process of it, she tilted her head upwards to catch a glimpse of Nico behind the laptop screen.

"I caught you looking at me again!" Nico announced a tad too loudly in her excitement.

"W-What? No! I-I was just looking at the poster behind you!"

Nico stood up and the chair scraped against the floor. She slammed her hands down the table.

"Please elaborate as to why you've been staring at me, you stalker!"

"I am not a s-stalker!"

"So you don't deny it then," Nico walked around the table and was now towering over a Maki who was sitting in her seat. "Are you sick or something? Lemme check your temperature."

Nico reached for Maki's forehead with her hand, invading Maki's personal space and getting a bit too close all the while.

"N-No! Stop getting so close!"

"Stay still, this'll only take a few seconds!"

Nico swiftly placed her forehead against hers, until the chair under Maki decided to fall backwards, bringing the two girls to the floor with it. Nico instinctively closed her eyes before falling.

As soon as she had re-opened her eyes she realized that she was currently trapping Maki with her hands conveniently placed on either side of her head. They looked at each other before the younger girl averted her gaze to the side with a blush.

The sight of this made Nico's own heart flutter.  
"Now tell me…" Nico huffed out, "I won't let you go until you answer me. Why have you been staring at me!"

"B-Because I like you!" the redhead squeezed her eyes shut, afraid to look back up at Nico.

Nico needed a few seconds to process what she had just said. As soon as she had realized what the 'I like you!' part meant, her heart was sent into a flurry of rapid heartbeats. Her mind, normally full of knowledge of idols and quirky comebacks, turned into a blank canvas. If she thought the summer heat was hot, it was nothing compared to how heated her face had become.

"Y-Y-You what?"

"I… I l-like you! Jeez, don't make me say it again, it's embarrassing!" Maki's blush turned her face into a scarlet hue.

"Say…" Nico began to speak again, but very hesitantly. "I-If you like me, can I try something?"

"O-Okay…" Maki said in a hushed tone.

Nico's elbows bent slightly as she went down slowly to connect her lips to hers. Chaste, but long and meaningful, Nico closed her eyes as she felt her heart go into overdrive. When they parted, the two could only look into each other's eyes, the fact that they had just kissed lingered in the air.

"That… that wasn't too bad."

"Nico-chan, t-that was my first kiss…" Maki whispered out shyly.

Although Nico was still madly blushing, she couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Maki acting so quiet and adorable.

"Eh, so the normally cool and collected Maki-chan is like this when she gets a kiss from Super Idol Nico-ni~"

Maki mumbled out something inaudible.

"Hm? What was that?"

"D-Does that mean we're dating…?"

"Of course it does! You like me, and I like you, it's simple. You idiot."

She noticed the younger girl looking at her again, but this time she gazed longingly at her lips.

"Um," Maki fidgeted with the hems of her skirt as her cheeks flushed an even darker crimson than her hair. "N-Never mind, it's too embarrassing!"  
Nico smiled.

"You wanted me to kiss you again, right?"

"Y-Yes."

And so they did.

* * *

**A/N: A quick one shot! I hope you all enjoyed this. It was based of off the NicoMaki duet that was released, therefore the name 'Magnetic Today'. If you haven't listened to it yet, go listen to ずるいよMagnetic today, also known as Zurui yo Magnetic Today. This NicoMaki song is subtle compared to Garasu no Hanazono, in my opinion. I just had to write this because that song is super catchy! **

**I'll see in my next update!**

**Edit: Apparently Doc Manager added tons of format html onto my fanfic... I've quickly edited it now and hopefully you can read it this time around, I'm sorry about that!**


End file.
